


my l'manburg

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, this hurt me to do...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: i heard there was a special placewhere men could go emancipatethe burtality, and tyranny of their rulerswell this place is real, you neednt fretwith wilbur, tommy, tubbo, fuck eretits a very big and not blown-up l'manburg..
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Kudos: 23





	my l'manburg

**_“I heard there was a special place…”_ **

Everyone seemed to freeze. Everywhere they were scattered.  
dream in his cell. Sam nook in the hotel. Jack mining. Tubbo curled up by the fire. Technoblade in the nether. Puffy by her shrine. Eret by his castle.

**_“where men could go emancipate…the brutality,”_ **

The song hung in the air for them all to hear.

**_“and tyranny of their rulers…”_ **

Those who knew sang along.

**_“well, this place is real, you needn’t fret…”_ **

The voice was of a child, taken too early at the hands of a man who sat idly in the cell. To stay there until he took his own final breath, never to see daylight again.

**_“with Wilbur…”_ **

They smiled as they sang.

**_“tommy…”_ **

Tears pricked their eyes.

**_“Tubbo…”_ **

The boys voice cracked at the mention of his name as he sang.

**_“fuck Eret…”_ **

Everyone chuckled at the small phrase

**_“it’s a very big and not blown up L’manburg….”_ **

Everyone felt their hearts break… oh how that line had aged so poorly over the years… to the one who had betrayed his brother, his chest ached. If he could turn back time to stop himself, he would have. Especially if he knew how little time, he would have left with him.

**_“my L’manburg…”_ **

Those who hadn’t started singing picked up their voices finally….

**_“my L’manburg…”_ **

They laughed along with the tune….

**_“my L’manburg…”_ **

Finally knowing… as the voice faded away…

**_“my L’manburg.”_ **

That the symphony had finally come to an end.


End file.
